


【ME】创世纪

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 架空背景pwp，国王🐴/祭司🌸
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 11





	【ME】创世纪

正文 

若你来过塔罗尼亚，你一定见过它——白色的神庙矗立在城市正中，宛如王冠上那颗最夺目的宝石。神庙基底四方都是九丈，上数共有九层。打磨光滑的白石逐层垒起，每一块台阶都镶嵌着金边。青金石磨碎制成染料，与金粉一起涂抹成墙上的壁画。每年的年中之日，圆月都正好高悬在神庙上方，宛如诸神怀抱中捧出的一团清辉。

人人都说，塔罗尼亚神庙是地上的奇迹，是神明施舍给信徒的明珠。

它精美宏伟，不可方物。

进城第一眼，Mark就看到了它。塔罗尼亚城中道路四通八达，而不论踏上哪一条道路，都会在中点经过神庙。它是塔罗尼亚的标志，为整座大陆称颂的传奇。它遥遥出现在大路另一头，恢宏得如同海面上初升时分的太阳。

Mark纵马疾驰，铁蹄踏过石板，传出嘚嘚的回声。他把自己的大军甩在身后，第一个冲向了神庙。

在几可入云的白石台阶下，Mark见到了塔罗尼亚的祭司。

塔罗尼亚是政教合一的神权城市，城市的最高统治者，也是执掌着民众信仰的祭司。他是天上诸神选出的人间化身，是神学教义中一切真善美的具现。每隔二十年，神庙都会举行盛大的祭礼，民众聚集在广场向遥远的神龛跪拜，等待扶乩的沙盘上显现出新的祭司的名字。

Eduardo Saverin，他是诸神在十年前钦定的神子，执掌塔罗尼亚宗教与政治的双重权杖。一天之前，他决定打开城门，允许Mark的大军过境，借道塔罗尼亚，去进攻大陆另一端的敌人。

对于祭司的谕旨，民众从不会有异议。对他们而言，祭司的话语即是神意，他们要做的仅仅是顺从。

于是，繁华的商业之都今日家家户户都深居闭门，城市安静寥廓，仿佛一座空城。

只有祭司出现在台阶下，仿佛知晓Mark一定会独自前来。

他身穿华贵的白色丝绸长袍，黄金打造的桂叶冠冕半隐在浓密的棕发间。神庙的台阶日日都有虔诚的信徒打扫得一尘不染，他因此没有穿鞋，白皙细瘦的两只脚踝上，各自戴着一只金环。

在清晨朦胧的白雾中，祭司身后的神庙宛如漂浮在云端的海市蜃楼，他的身影也虚无缥缈，像一个刚从仙境走下来的神祇。

奔驰的骏马不需要主人勒住缰绳，就自发停下了脚步。Mark跨坐在马背上，他一言不发，垂首望向等待他的神子。

Eduardo走上前去，双足踩入尘世的泥土中。他伸手抚摸Mark骑着的烈马的鬃毛，久经沙场的战马恭顺地垂下脑袋。

“欢迎你来到这里，尊敬的国王。”祭司柔软地开口，“你要遵守承诺，在我们约定的时间之前离开。”

他抬起头，而云雾就在这一刻从大地散去，朝阳金光万丈，从玫瑰色的云层后夺取了天空的支配权，把每一寸曙光播撒向万物万民。

Mark就在这一瞬间望进了Eduardo的眼睛。

*

爬上九层的神庙之顶着实要花费不少力气，即使是驰骋过整座大陆的Mark，也忍不住微微喘气。

但他实在没有耐心了，还没踏进最后的那道石门，就拉住祭司的手腕，把他按在墙上亲吻。

无数匠师呕心沥血，几世几年成就的壁画，都不如此刻的Eduardo来得动人。他柔顺地靠在墙上，水波似的丝绸从他肩头滑落，露出他的半个胸膛。保养得宜的白腻肤光从丝绸下露出来，比壁画上镶嵌的金刚石更令人移不开眼睛。

Mark的征服欲突然勃发起来，他握住祭司的双手手腕，把它们推过Eduardo的头顶。

“有人这样吻过你吗，殿下？”Mark在一吻结束后哑着嗓子问，用拇指摩挲Eduardo小巧的下巴。祭司长而卷翘的睫毛低垂着，像两把小小的扇子，每一次眨动带起的风都吹在Mark心尖上。

“当然没有。”他说，纵容Mark用手指爱抚自己丰厚甜美的嘴唇。

“为什么？”Mark问，转而用手托起Eduardo的脸。祭司小巧精致的脸颊被他捧在手心中，Eduardo侧过脸，像只高贵的猫咪那样在Mark手里蹭了蹭，狡黠地眯起眼睛。

他的眼眸波光流转，又带着漫不经心的不屑。属于俗世和天堂的气质在他身上融为一体，让Eduardo既有引人堕落的肉欲，又圣洁高邈，触不可及。

Mark感觉自己因为这个眼神硬了。

“为什么？”他又问了一遍，常年握着马鞭和重剑的手指轻轻挑开Eduardo的衣带。衣袍下一丝不挂的胴体展露出来，Mark布满硬茧的手指在这具被牛奶和油膏滋润得光滑迷人的身体上游走着，像是诗人在弹奏竖琴。

“你这么美，为什么没人吻你？”Mark不依不饶。他的手指已经来到了危险的区域，夹着Eduardo胸口一颗红色的果实轻轻碾磨。

祭司抽了口气。

“因为他们不敢。”他轻描淡写地说，“因为祭司的贞洁，只能献给护佑塔罗尼亚的神灵。”

“是吗？”Mark凑上前，他毛茸茸的脑袋挨上Eduardo的胸口，对方呻吟了一声，配合地挺起胸膛，让Mark含住自己的一颗乳头吮吸。

这里无人造访，除了祭司，没有第二个人有权踏上塔罗尼亚神庙的第九层。而Mark肆无忌惮，他松开了禁锢Eduardo手腕的手，转而用双手握住了Eduardo的腰。祭司的腰盈盈一握，似乎稍一用力就会轻易折断。他被开疆拓土的君王抵在墙上，半点反抗不能，柔弱易碎得简直不像是一位神的代言人。

Mark迷恋地吻他的胸口和脖颈。他的嘴唇热烫，心脏里像是盛着飓风。

“他们真是一群胆小鬼。”Mark一边说，一边转头去吻Eduardo的另一侧乳头。他用舌头舔舐Eduardo胸口的肌肤，品尝上面的甜味，留下一连串湿漉漉的水迹。

Eduardo抱着他的脑袋，悲悯得像一位母亲。从始至终，他都没有拒绝Mark的亲热，由着他肆意妄为。

Mark抬起头，重新吻住Eduardo的嘴。他的手指捻揉着Eduardo胸口的红珠，把它们按进粉褐色的乳晕中，听到Eduardo的轻声呻吟后才满意地把它们捏起来。

“我看到你的第一眼就想吻你。”Mark说，“神能告诉我是为什么吗？”

“不能。”Eduardo被他吻得轻微喘气，棕色的眼睛中浮着薄薄的一层水雾，“你是个外乡人，是异教徒。我的神不会给你答案。”

“所以我才敢对你这么胆大妄为。告诉我，如果我真的上了你，你的神会惩罚我吗？”Mark轻佻地问。

“谁知道呢？”Eduardo模棱两可地说。他用指尖描摹Mark高耸的眉骨和深陷的眼眶，带着好奇的怜爱和挑逗，主动把一个赐福似的吻落在Mark的额头上。

“你要试试吗？”他托着Mark的脸，和他额头相抵，软糯的鼻音充满了蛊惑，像是用歌声劝诱水手的塞壬。

“为什么要在意以后的事情？”他轻声问Mark，“现在，你可以对我做任何你想做的事情。”

Mark咧了咧嘴角。

“你说得对。”他说，“现在，我要享用你。如果真的有神罚，那就让未来的我领受吧。”

说完，他的手已经摸向了更加下流的地方。Eduardo的衣衫几乎尽褪，Mark的手顺着退却的丝绸，探向了Eduardo双腿间的阴影。

祭司抬起天鹅一般的脖颈，用力呼吸着，抓住了Mark的手腕。

“我们去里面……”他呻吟着说，而听到他这样说话的Mark只想更凶暴的吻他。

“在这里……会被人看到。”Eduardo像是知道Mark会做什么那样，用手心捂住了Mark的嘴。

他掌心里有甜甜的香味，Mark忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下。Eduardo的脸瞬间红透了，他瞪了Mark一眼，拖着他向神庙最顶层唯一的那间宫殿走去。

“为什么不可以在外边？你怕有人看到？这里的城民有人敢抬头向上看吗？”

Mark就是有无穷无尽的问题。Eduardo恼怒地用一个吻堵住他那张刻薄的嘴。

他把Mark拽在门边，Mark却拦住了他。

“我要抱着你走进去。”他一本正经的要求。

“你？你行吗？”Eduardo狐疑地看了一眼异邦国王比自己还瘦弱矮小的身板。

Mark哼了一声，直接搂住了Eduardo的腰。在Eduardo的一声惊呼中，他把人拦腰横抱起来，步伐平稳地踏入了神庙的最高一层唯一的这间宫殿。

Eduardo把双手挂在Mark脖颈上。他的脸贴在Mark胸膛上，听到其中强劲有力的心跳。

咚，咚，咚。就像在神祭之日，宫廷乐师奏响的鼓点。

神庙最上一层的奢华富荣非尘世的笔触能描绘，铺地的金砖光可鉴人，昼夜长明的灯火模糊了神界与人间的界限，这里没有黑夜，只有漫长的永昼。壁画与穹顶都描绘着复杂的装饰画，宝石璀璨夺目，不值一钱似的成为墙上的石子。

但是在神殿中，却没有第二件家具。只有一架巨大的金床，被放置在宫殿正中。

Mark把怀里抱着的祭司放在了那张床上。金桂冠从发顶滚落，Eduardo张开双手，躺在自己已经睡了三千个日夜的床榻上，慵懒迷蒙地回望俯视他的Mark。

现在，他们好像互换了身份。人间的凡夫俗子高高在上，凝视着上天选出的神子。

“为什么这里只有一张床？”Mark问道。

Eduardo爬起来，他跪在床边，解开Mark红色披风的绳结。

“你的为什么太多了，陛下。”他说，“我以为在这间宫殿里，我才是你最想探究的那个问题。你为什么不把全副注意力放在我身上，好好将我研究一番呢？”

“我只是想知道原因。”

“好吧，”Eduardo把Mark的披风扔在地下，继续去解Mark身穿的软甲，“因为这里不需要有第二件东西。”

Mark盯着Eduardo，要他继续说完。

“祭司只是神灵的囚徒罢了，替他发声，为他祝祷，代他赐福，不需要有自己的思想，观点和灵魂。神灵选择了我，我的一切由神赐予，有朝一日也将由神收回。作为一个木偶，我连七情六欲都不需要拥有，又何必享受别的呢？有一张睡觉的床，不就足够了吗？”

他松开手。Mark的软甲落在地上，现在，站在他面前的国王只剩下一件里衣了。

“你穿得真多。”Eduardo仿佛刚才没有说过那样哀婉的话似的抱怨道，“塔罗尼亚可是很热的。”

“行军打仗免不了要风餐露宿，当然要穿好几层了。”Mark说。他自己动手把最后一层衣服脱掉，露出精瘦有力的躯体。

他的身体和外表给人的瘦弱感觉不同，这是战士的躯体，经历了血与火的淬炼，肌肉蓬勃，布满伤痕。

Eduardo用手指抚摸Mark小腹上的伤口。那是在不久前的战争中留下的，疤痕还是半愈合的粉色。

“痛吗？”他抬头问Mark。

“当时很痛。”Mark说，“那枚箭刺得很深。我把箭柄折断，带着箭头打完了仗，才把它拔出来。”

Eduardo俯身亲吻那块伤疤。Mark的手指穿过他的头发，柔软的棕发像是绸缎，在他指尖流淌着。

Eduardo的亲吻虔诚温柔地继续向下，Mark的阴茎已经硬了，耀武扬威地彰显着存在感。Eduardo的嘴唇在它上面吻了一下，情动的Mark按住他的后脑，不需要再多一步的指示，Eduardo就张开嘴，含住了Mark的阴茎。

Mark爽得抽了一口气。

对他而言，驰骋疆场是最好的宣泄欲望的方式，但这并不意味着Mark不懂得享受性爱带来的欢愉。他富有四方，床榻上从来不缺主动献身或是被人供奉的男孩女孩。

但是操Eduardo就是另一回事——塔罗尼亚的祭司是大陆上最尊贵的存在，是只有神才能享用的无价的婊子。现在，他雌伏在Mark身下，用那张平素只会吐出祝福与祷词的嘴含着Mark的肉棒，卖力地用唇舌取悦它。

他毫无技巧，舌头舔弄得毫无章法，但是征服Eduardo带来的心理愉悦让Mark情绪昂扬，他按住Eduardo的后脑，强硬地把阴茎塞进对方柔软的喉咙，用自己的肉棒把Eduardo的嘴塞得满满当当。

Eduardo鹿一样的眼睛瞬间盈满了水雾。娇贵的神子从未被这么粗鲁地对待过，他的脸颊因为吃下了太大的肉棒而格外酸痛，口腔里满满都是属于男性的极具侵略性的腥膻味道。他想把Mark的阴茎吐出来，但是对方不肯给他机会，他按住Eduardo的后脑，随心所欲地按着自己的频率操他的嘴。

“你给你的神做过这种无耻的事吗？”他毫无敬畏之心地问着，“他会在凡间塑造肉身，来神庙里享用你吗？”

他插得太深了，Eduardo只能发出“呜呜”的干呕，承载不下的唾液从他嘴里流出来，蔓延在下巴和脖颈上，把胸口都染了湿漉漉的一滩。

“如果你还没尝过男人鸡巴的滋味，就让我来给你的上下两张小嘴破处。”Mark气息不稳地说，Eduardo泪眼朦胧，Mark轻蔑地用手背拍了拍他通红的脸，任由他的眼泪在抽插间被紫红色的粗壮阴茎再喂进他嘴里。

Eduardo难受得只能用鼻音发出“呜呜”的气声，Mark不依不饶地抓着他，阴茎直抵在祭司抽搐的咽喉。

“是你先勾引我的。”Mark不留情面地控诉，“你邀请我去看看神庙的最上层，在我吻你的时候用胳膊缠住我。你完全可以装作一个贞洁烈妇，推开我，扇我一个耳光，告诉我你的一切都属于你的神——但你没有。”

“因为你的神根本不会操你，你耐不住寂寞，勾引过路的国王。你是神的妓女，却不甘心永远为神保持处子之身，所以你淫荡下贱地张开腿，让人在这张属于你和神的婚床上操你。”

Eduardo摇头想要控诉，但是被Mark固定住了脑袋。他感到嘴里的那根东西正在突突跳动着，他都能用舌头舔到上面浮凸起来的经络。还没等他从茫然中缓过神，Mark已经轻轻后撤了一些，在Eduardo湿滑温热的口腔里泄出精来。

他有段时间没宣泄过了，精液又浓又稠，味道也势必不会好闻。Eduardo猝不及防，被他用浓精灌了满嘴，还没等他反应过来，Mark已经按住他的后脑强迫他抬起头来，把那些液体全都喝掉。

“咽下去，小荡妇。”国王的蓝眼睛里不带一点感情，审视Eduardo的样子仿佛他只是街边巷子里给两个铜板就会主动露出屁股的暗娼，而不是神庙里供万人膜拜的祭司。

“舔干净，舔得一滴不剩，我就如你所愿操你。”Mark说着，用手指捻起Eduardo已经红肿的乳头，“你不就是想找个人给你开苞吗？那你最好卖力取悦我，不然，我就把你扔给给我洗刷马厩的最下等的奴隶，让他当着全城百姓的面操你，让你的子民都看看他们供奉的祭司是什么货色。”

Eduardo呜咽一声。他吞咽得很辛苦，喉结艰难地滚动着，生理性的泪水把全脸都染得湿漉漉的。

Mark直到Eduardo喝下了自己所有射出来的东西，才满意地把阴茎拔出来。他的大家伙被口水浸得晶莹透亮，Mark又在Eduardo脸上恶意地蹭了蹭自己的肉棒，才一个用力抓住祭司的肩膀，把他推倒在床上。

Eduardo下意识地向后退了一点，他的喉咙火烧火燎，连句话都说不出来，只能眼睁睁看着Mark像只豹子似的向他逼近。而他衣袍大敞，赤身裸体，毫无反抗之力。

Mark拽出Eduardo长袍上的衣带，他拽着Eduardo的双手手腕，用那条绸带把祭司的双手绑在一起。

Eduardo急促地呼吸着，他的胸膛染上了薄汗，还有交错密布的吻痕，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。

Mark顺着他的锁骨一路向下亲吻，经过平坦的小腹。

Eduardo的呼吸更乱了。他几乎是急不可耐地向上挺腰，想把自己逐渐苏醒的欲望送入Mark口中。

Mark却没有如他所愿，他只是在Eduardo开始抬头的性器上敷衍地吻了一下，然后就按住Eduardo的肩膀，制止了对方所有的挣扎。

“你自读过吗？”Mark握住Eduardo透着处子色泽的粉色性器，自上而下撸动着。

而Eduardo的嘴里除了呻吟已经吐不出第二个字了。他的大脑里像是正在爆炸开一团团祭日的烟花，过载的陌生快感让他战栗不止。他在昂贵的丝绸上扭动着，哀泣着拱着腰，把自己的性器往Mark手里送。

Mark用拇指堵住Eduardo阴茎顶端已经开始渗水的小孔。

“回答我的问题。”他严厉地要求。

Eduardo摇着头，泪水被他甩落出来，溅在床单上变成一块块深色的圆痕。

“没有，”他哽咽着说，“这是……不被允许的。”

“可怜的小处女。”Mark啧了一声，“看来我要给你破处的地方不止一处了。”

他淫亵地用手掌圈着Eduardo稚嫩的性器，把它包起来揉搓。他的掌心粗糙又高热，被衣带绑住的Eduardo在床上弹跳着，因为陌生的情欲被唤醒而不受控的颤抖，他在床上扭着，被Mark全方位地掌控，就像一条脱水的鱼。

在Mark的掌心中，Eduardo清晰地感知到自己的欲望正在苏醒。它慢慢变大，变硬，因为充血而红起来，热烫地突突跳动着。有什么粘稠的、不太好闻的液体从顶端吐出来，随着Mark撸动的动作被抹在他整根阴茎上。那些液体帮助了润滑，在摩擦间咕啾作响。

Eduardo大声呻吟着。他感到羞耻，却没法阻止那些淫荡的、不成调的词句从自己嘴唇中吐出来。

“啊……松手，”他气喘吁吁地说着，在绑缚下无用地挣动，“有什么东西……啊，要出来了……”

他实在被教得太好了；是个与世隔绝，真正高洁不可亵渎的神子。没人敢在他面前说一句不敬的话，怕脏污了他的耳朵。

Mark低下脑袋，让自己的舌头钻进浑身哆嗦的祭司耳道里，下流地抽插着。

“让我教你，”Mark说，“你想尿出点什么东西出来对不对？你要射精了，小荡妇。”

他漫不经心地揉了两把Eduardo的阴囊。祭司“呜”了一声，连大腿肌肉都绷紧了。

“告诉我，你想干什么？”Mark稳稳当当地问，他丝毫不介意在床上给青涩的祭司担任性爱的导师。

“呜……”Eduardo只能发出模糊的音节，“我不知道……”

“我教过你了。好学生应该学一遍就会的。”

Eduardo这次真的哭起来了。他全身都变成了粉红色，诱人得像是刚成熟的果实。

而Mark知道，这颗果实是被自己催熟的。

“我想……我想射精……呜，你松手……”Eduardo抽抽噎噎地说。他现在已经全没了不久之前高高在上的态度，转而变得可怜兮兮的，眼泪就没停过。

Mark又握着他撸动了两把，但是在Eduardo绷紧了大腿内侧的肌肉，全身痉挛着将要射精的时候，他又用指尖掐住了Eduardo的阴茎根部，阻止他痛快地射出来。

Eduardo大汗淋漓，他像条被掐住了七寸的蛇那样，痛苦地仰躺在床上抽气。世界在他眼前因为隔了一层眼泪而变得雾蒙蒙的，他的小腹抽痛得厉害，得不到释放的感觉让他无助而凄惶。

Mark满意地审视着自己的杰作。他让高不可攀的圣徒，变成了在欲望之海里随波逐流的凡人。他牵动着那根名为情欲绳索，勾引神子走下了祭坛。

“我改主意了。”Mark对Eduardo宣布，“我要你的第一次高潮，是在被我操的时候产生的。”

他要插射Eduardo，让神子的第一次就欲仙欲死，永世难忘。

于是，Mark退后了一些，他扯着Eduardo的一只脚踝，把无力反抗的祭司翻了个身，摆成了跪趴的淫贱姿势，那件聊胜于无的丝绸长袍被暴君毫不爱惜地扯下，随手扔在地上。

现在，没有了最后的阻隔，他们彻底裸裎相见了。

Eduardo趴在床榻上，他在刚才濒临高潮的体验中完全卸了力气，只能勉强地用手肘撑着自己的身体。他的整个上半身都由着这个姿势而柔若无骨地塌陷下去，只有两个饱满的臀丘挺立着。

Mark把手掌一左一右盖在Eduardo的两片臀瓣上。两座傲人的峰丘紧实圆润，触感又格外柔腻，Mark用了点力气揉捏起来，雪白的臀肉几乎从他的指腹溢出，很快就因为他毫不怜香惜玉的手劲而布满暧昧的红痕。

“你的信徒们知道你有一个这么下流的屁股吗？”Mark趴在Eduardo背上，用牙齿厮磨他的耳垂，“你的屁股这么圆，它真的不会把你的长袍顶起来吗？”

“你有没有想过，你站在祭坛上播撒福音的时候，你的信徒们表面虔诚地听着你的宣讲，其实脑子里都在想怎么把你按在祭坛上操你。”

“呜，别……别说了……”Eduardo因为这猥亵的想象而求饶，“他们不会的……”

他一边说，一边小幅度地扭动身体，那两片被揉出了红色掌印的屁股就在Mark面前晃来晃去，暴君看得眼热，忍不住抬起手朝那团肉浪拍了一巴掌。

“嗯……”Eduardo吃痛地呻吟了一声，鼻音拖得长长的，像是在撒娇那样勾人心弦。

“你怎么知道他们不会？”Mark说着，又左右开弓抽了两掌。娇生惯养的肌肤受不了这样的对待，立刻委屈地肿起来，嘟成可怜的粉色。

“连你自己，高高在上的祭司殿下，都会主动勾引一个外邦来的国王，在他面前搔首弄姿，引得他来操你。你这么饥渴，你的信徒们怎么就不会想亲自操你？”

“我没有！”Eduardo有气无力地辩解到，他根本躲不开Mark扇下来的巴掌，那些清脆的啪啪声此起彼伏，伴随着一下下的抽打落在他最娇嫩的肉臀上。

从得到神选之日起，Eduardo就被养得金尊玉贵。就连最严格的老师，都不敢用木板打一下他的掌心。Eduardo从小到大受过的最严重的处罚无非是多抄两遍经文，可是现在他被年轻的国王绑在床上，对方的手掌毫不留情地拍打着他私密的部位，让他既羞又耻。

而更令他惭愧的是，Eduardo感觉自己还有些兴奋——他尚且没有得到释放的阴茎颤巍巍小口吐着液体，Eduardo偷偷在床上磨蹭着，以此来寻求快感。

他的小动作当然瞒不过Mark的眼睛。暴君用一只手箍住他的阴茎，不允许他私自寻找欢愉。

“啊，松……松手……呜，我想射……”Eduardo神志不清地说，下巴上湿漉漉的，全是他在呻吟中来不及吞咽的口水。

“别急，我还没开始呢。”Mark冷静地说。他在Eduardo因跪姿而凸起的背部蝴蝶骨上吻了一下，用手掌掰开对方那对肉欲到过分的臀瓣。

未经人事的粉嫩小穴暴露出来，像一颗初绽的花蕾。

人间的帝王享有无限的权力，Mark也和漂亮的娈童做过，当然清楚全套的流程，可是禁欲的神子寝殿当然不可能有润滑的东西，于是Mark没有犹豫，把嘴唇凑了上去。

“啊！”Eduardo惊叫一声，“别……别碰那里！”

Mark没有理会他。他用湿濡的唇舌舔开紧闭的花蕊，向温热滑腻的内里挤进去。

“不！”Eduardo抗拒地扭动，想要从世上最温柔的禁锢中逃出去，“呜，别，别舔那里……好脏……”

傻话，Mark在心里想，Eduardo难道不是世界上最纯洁的神使吗？

但他马上就要受到污染了，Mark会亲手把他弄脏。

他的舌头不容拒绝地推入进去，抽动，舔舐，模仿性交的频率龌龊地进出，把Eduardo秘不示人的部位舔弄得水光淋漓。Eduardo抽噎着，被绑在一起的双手纠缠着，把身下的丝绸揉搓得一团乱。Mark唇舌滑腻的触感和高温的热度要把他融化，一种奇异的酥麻从他的尾椎逆流而上，像过电一样席卷全身。他的阴茎仍然硬着，但是射精的欲望却不再强烈了，一切感官都让步于身后可耻的感受，Eduardo呻吟得毫无章法，他在光滑的深色绸面上，扭得好像一条银鱼。

他的后穴湿乎乎的，半透明的液体从里面流出来，打湿了Mark的下巴。

舌奸还在继续，Eduardo腿根打颤，脚趾无力地蹬着床面。金环挂在他脚踝上晃荡，这是神赐的镣铐，和锁住卑贱奴隶的铁链没什么不同。

“不要了，”Eduardo哭得一塌糊涂，根本分不清自己的泪水是因为痛苦还是欢愉，“你出去，我不要了……”

Mark含住他身下更诚实的那张小嘴，凑上去用嘴唇用力一吸。Eduardo尖叫一声，有什么更加黏糊的稠液咕嘟一下，从他花腔深处涌出来，被Mark吞吃入腹。

Eduardo几乎瘫倒在床上，Mark搂住他的腰把他捞起来，用手背蹭了蹭自己遍是淫液的下巴。

“小荡妇。”Mark狎昵地评价他，“真该让每个人看看你现在的样子。你哪里像个祭司，根本就是人尽可夫的娼妓。我在码头见过的最老道的婊子，喷出来的水都没你的十分之一。”

“闭嘴……”Eduardo羞窘的声音闷闷地从床榻中传出来。他像是一只熟透的虾子，全身通红，把自己蜷缩成小小一团。

Mark从喉咙中漏出两声低笑，他很满意自己调教的成果，果实将要熟透，只剩最后一道肥沃的浇灌。

他扶住自己重新挺立的阴茎，在被舔开的穴口轻轻地戳刺。

感受到身后的威胁，Eduardo忍不住屏住了呼吸。

“别怕，”Mark吻他汗湿的后颈，“可能会有一点痛，但是后面会舒服的。”

他说着，向前挺了挺腰。威武的宝剑破开柔软的阻碍，坚定无疑地插入丰美的处女地。

Eduardo尖叫一声，手指猛地攥紧身下的床单。Mark的冠状部位格外粗大，Eduardo冷汗涔涔，像是受刑一样接纳他的挺进。

“你出去，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我不要了……你滚出去……”

Mark也一样忍得辛苦，但他并不打算退出。他抱着Eduardo的肩膀，吻他扑簇簇颤抖的睫毛。

“不行，”他沉声说，“我不信你的神，你没有特权命令我。”

他在Eduardo屁股上又拍了一巴掌，手劲比刚才小了许多，更像一下亲昵的爱抚。

“放松，”他说，“让我进去。”

Eduardo胸口起伏着，他弓成一团，但还是慢慢放松他的身体，最终让Mark把阴茎楔入他的体中。

Mark满怀怜爱地吻他，用手指梳顺他汗湿的头发。

“Wardo，”他说，自作主张给祭司起了昵称，“我要动了。”

Eduardo用一声鼻音权当回答，Mark小幅度地抽插了两下，Eduardo的内里湿滑紧致，咬得极紧，Mark被夹得头皮发麻，但又寸步难行。他顶得没轻没重，Eduardo的眼泪简直像是公主的珍珠，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在床上。

他真是娇气又爱哭，但Mark知道对方的眼泪绝不是因为痛苦，Eduardo脸上的表情是一种极乐的茫然，他小声哽咽着，像只不谙世事的幼崽。Mark时而满心的破坏欲，时而又柔情万种。他亲吻Eduardo，咬他似乎振翅欲飞的肩胛，用阴茎把他钉在自己身下，像是用针刺穿一只蝴蝶，把他的美丽永远钉在纸上。

紧实的肠壁密密匝匝地包裹着Mark的阴茎，像一张最贪吃的小嘴，吮吸硕大肉棒的滋味。天生淫荡的肉穴没几下就被插得出水，温顺地分泌着淫液，方便着侵略者的进出。稠密的花汁被阴茎捣得咕啾作响，在抽插的间隙淫靡地被带出体外，随着强烈的拍击碎成浅白色的泡沫，堆积在被操得湿红的穴口，像是从肉蕊中挤出来的花蜜。

“你真紧，”Mark由衷地赞美，“真会吸。你要是个妓女，绝对能凭你的小嘴一夜千金。男人们会跪倒在你的裙边，他们对你的虔诚，不会比此刻供奉你的信徒少上半分。”

“住嘴……”Eduardo把自己通红的脸藏在手臂间，“混蛋，你住嘴……”

他的话说到一半哽住了，因为Mark的阴茎，插到了一个之前不曾碰触过的地方。那里有一处小小的凹陷，温热幼滑，泥泞软烂，是一块最适合用来盛放男人鸡巴的小小天堂。

Mark显然也察觉到了不同。他的阴茎恶意地顶着那里厮磨着。

Eduardo惊喘起来，呻吟声都不由变调了。他的小腹酸软下去，全身的血液好像都在逆流着奔腾。他清晰地感觉到Mark在怎样慢动作地操他，快感被无限拉长，他大口喘着气，突然生出了一股憋不住的尿意。

“这是什么？”Mark低声问他，“你喜欢我碰你这里吗？”

他说着，用怒涨的龟头磨蹭那个地方。

“别！”Eduardo惊叫起来，“别碰那里！啊……好奇怪……我不要了，你放开我！”

Mark咬了他的耳垂一下。

“真的是奇怪吗？”他问Eduardo,“我看你明明是爽得一塌糊涂。你流了好多水，简直像个喷泉。”

Eduardo确实潮喷了一股淫液。他自己无知无觉。但是它们却全数浇到了Mark阴茎上，惹得暴君更硬了。

他用了点力气，把雌伏在自己身下的祭司翻转过来。他的阴茎没有离开Eduardo体内，而是带着对方在自己的肉棒上旋转一圈。Eduardo发出毫无意义的尖叫，他还被绑着的双手按在小腹上，感知到自己身体里的凶器如何残忍地碾磨过整整一周。过于激烈的感受几乎让他晕厥，他眨着泪眼，看到Mark居高临下，撑在自己上方。

“好好看着，”Mark说，“看清楚我是怎么操你，在你祷告的时候讲给你的神听。”

Eduardo柔韧的双腿被Mark拉开挂在臂弯上，他的躯体几乎被Mark压得对折起来，膝盖堪堪要碰到胸膛。可是肉体上被撕扯的疼痛，根本比不上视觉上带来的冲击：这个体位让Eduardo的臀部几乎悬空，他稍微低下下巴，就能看到自己完全被操开的、靡红泞烂的肉花。它还在吐着水，不知羞耻地开合着，在邀请肉棒的插入。半透明的淫液从翕动的穴口中推挤出来，流下粉红色的会阴，蜿蜒出一道淫靡的湿迹。

“不……”Eduardo呻吟着想要拒绝，目光却根本无法移开自己的下体。他眼睁睁地看着Mark的阴茎——那真是一头巨大的、狰狞的凶兽——捅开他下身的那张小嘴，一点点把它撑满，让Eduardo的身体完全容纳它，像是他的身体生来就是要为了接受这根肉棒的操干，那样的严丝合缝，塞得满满当当。

Mark开始动了。他紫红色的那根每次都只抽出一小节，而后又重重地插进去。他的抽插快速而猛烈，饱满的囊袋拍打在Eduardo通红的臀瓣上啪啪作响。

Eduardo张着眼睛，无力阻止地看着Mark是怎样操自己。他的肉穴在Mark每一次挺入时都被撞得向内凹陷，而在Mark每次抽出时，它又被拉扯起来，一小块红嫩的媚肉被翻出来，堆在穴口边，随着阴茎的动作极致的吞吐。他的小腹也鼓胀得厉害，Mark的每一次进入，Eduardo都能看到那根巨龙在自己肚皮下翻滚。

“看着我，”Mark命令他，“看清楚是谁在操你——如果你的贞洁注定要献祭给你的神明，那么现在是我在操你，我就是你该信仰的神。”

Eduardo哽咽起来。他意乱情迷，好像连带着脑子都被Mark的阴茎搅糊了，根本理解不了对方在说什么。

但他仍然抓住了那个字——神。

他不甘于屈服自己的神；它无形无色，却想掌控他的一生。他的少年和青年时代都虚耗在了莫名其妙的信仰上，Eduardo人生中没有一刻是为自己而活。

所以，他要和Mark做爱。他的骨子里是个叛逆的疯子，要用这个方式来宣泄自己对神的鄙夷和嘲讽命运的不公。他没有机会接触到外人；于是，他假借神谕，允许Mark的军队借道过境。他写给Mark一封密信，请陌生的国王独自来到神庙。

城中人没人敢直视他一眼，Eduardo干脆选择了一个外邦人，让一个异教徒享用他普天之下最尊贵高洁的肉体。

如果神真的有形，那他大可以现身来罪责Eduardo的背叛。但是祭司知道，那些关于信仰的一切全都是谎言。如果世界上真的有神，那他有且只能是现在抱着自己的这一位——Mark。此时此刻，他掌管Eduardo的爱欲生死。

Mark的阴茎粗鲁、有力，把Eduardo操得尖叫连连。他无愧于暴君的名号，在床上也一样蛮不讲理，由着自己喜欢的频率和方式享用Eduardo。初尝性事滋味的处子祭司受不了这样的对待，他的衣带在挣扎间被扯开，于是他用双手攀上暴君的肩头，被操得哀叫的同时抱住他苦苦求饶。“轻点……轻点……啊，求你了，对我温柔一点……”他软糯的声音毫无尊严，从来只会祝祷的嘴唇间吐出不知廉耻的淫词，“你插得好深……呜，我要被你捅穿了……”

“叫我的名字。”Mark说，他的声音也被欲望熏蒸得沙哑性感，“我是谁？是谁在操你？”

Eduardo不愿意说，Mark就按住他的屁股，狠狠地把阴茎顶在他前列腺上抽插。

“啊……Mark！”Eduardo崩溃地叫起来，“Mark！是你！是你在操我！”

是他此时此刻，唯一所在的信仰。

Mark喘着粗气，抵着Eduardo的体内深处射出来。他的精液刷刷地冲流着Eduardo的肠壁，身下的人捧着小腹哆嗦，一股股白浊也从性器中吐出来，淅淅沥沥落在小腹上。

两个人都精疲力尽，但又回味无穷。Mark让自己的阴茎留在Eduardo体内，感受对方绞紧肠道带来的极致舒爽。

他撑着胳膊，俯身亲吻Eduardo湿濡的颤抖睫毛。

空旷的宫殿少了性爱中的声响，几乎能听到两个人心跳的回声。

Mark咬着Eduardo红艳的下嘴唇。祭司还没从过度的性爱中缓过来，他仍然闭着眼睛，身体因为过量的快感而敏感到碰都碰不得。

Mark认真地审视着他。Eduardo躺在床上，脆弱得似乎一触即碎。

“住在这里一定很寂寞，”Mark说，“跟我走吧，Wardo。”

Eduardo许久没有说话。他把脸埋进Mark肩膀里，过了一会儿，国王感到自己的肩头变得冰凉而潮湿。

“我不能。”Eduardo闷闷的声音从他的怀抱中传来。

他是神选的傀儡，是人民信仰的虚假偶像。他只能做一块无悲无喜的木头，不能有自己的心。

Mark没有强求。他只是吻了吻Eduardo。

他们又温存了片刻，神庙外天色大亮，国王知道自己该启程了。他的军队估计已有一大半穿过塔罗尼亚，Mark要赶在所有人离开之前追上他们。

“我要走了。”Mark说。

Eduardo没有说话。那些不久之前还留存的旖旎风情被他收敛回去，他又变回了那个最省身克己，慈悲疏离的祭司。

他披上衣服，和Mark一起走到宫殿之外。

九层之塔上仍残留着云雾，风声就在脚下，如泣如诉。

“我不送你了。”Eduardo咬着嘴唇说。

Mark点了点头。他好像也全无离别的伤感，仿佛不久之前两人的春情只是一场幻梦。

但在他踏下第一级台阶之前，Eduardo叫住了他。

“Mark！”

国王于是回过头。

Eduardo站在原地。他的眉头因为纠结而皱在一起，眼睛里眸光破碎。他的眼眶还红着，而Mark怀疑他又要哭出来了。

他像是下了很大决心那样开口。

“还有十年。”他说，手指都搅在一起，”你愿意到时候回来……带我走吗？”

他的声音很低，被风吹得零零散散的。这句问句里也充满了不确定，像是没有怀抱多大的希望那样。Mark看着Eduardo说完这句话后就紧紧抿住嘴唇，好像刚一出口就已经在后悔为什么要把它说出来一样。

这让Mark觉得可爱又好笑。

于是，他勾了勾嘴角，给出了自己的回答。

“当然，”他说，“我本来也是这么打算的。”

Eduardo不敢置信地睁大眼睛。

然后，他穿破云雾跑了过来。Mark把他搂进自己的怀抱，两个人缠绵地吻他。

“我等着你。”分开的时候，一言九鼎的君主给出了自己的允诺。

*

十年之后。

每逢二十年才有一次的神祭依然盛大，整座塔罗尼亚都沐浴在众神恩惠的光辉中。街道上处处摩肩接踵，本城居民和慕名而来的游客把城市挤得水泄不通。

进入夜晚，祭祀也迎来了高潮。到处燃起的篝火把靛蓝的天空染成橙色，美貌的少女在火焰边舞蹈，飞扬的裙裾旋转成圆环。半空中到处抛洒着花瓣与彩纸，浓郁的美酒香味充盈大街小巷。信徒们都手执着烛火，远远望去，整座城市都是跃动的光点，仿佛是倒扣过来的星空。

Eduardo站在祭坛上。这是他第一次举行这二十年一遇的祭典，也是最后一次——过了今夜，他就是自由之身了。

烟花在夜空绽放，神灵授意在沙盘上写下新的名字。Eduardo看着那个幸运又不幸的男孩战战兢兢地被簇拥着带上来，恍惚间在他身上看到了二十年前的自己。

他摘下头顶的黄金桂冠，戴在了新的神子的头上。

“愿神赐福与你。”他怜悯地说出将要禁锢男孩二十年的判词。

人群因为新的祭司而欢呼，没人留意他的动静。Eduardo隐没在狂欢的人群中，他逆着人流，来到九层神庙背后的阴影下。

台阶上坐着一个卷发的男人，骏马在他身侧喷着鼻息踢蹬。他专注而孤独地等待着，外面的世界欢声雷动，与他毫无关系。

Eduardo蹑手蹑脚地走上前，从背后捂住男人的眼睛。

“猜猜我是谁？”他吐气如兰，轻声趴在男人耳边问。

“你是谁？”为了配合他，男人装模作样地思索起来，“你是塔罗尼亚的居民？还是前来观看祭典的游客？”

Eduardo笑起来。

“都不是。”他说，“我是从银河里逃跑的一颗星星——你愿意摘下我，把我供养到你的宫廷吗？”

FIN.


End file.
